dans l'obscurité de tes yeux
by byashuuhei
Summary: le beau de sakura meurt, elle se voit alors obligée de vivre avec son fils.


-mademoiselle sakura haruno !

Elle se leva dun bond lentente de son nom, assise ici depuis ce matin en essayant de finir son travail.

Elle se dirigea directement vers laccueil afin de voir pourquoi ils la demandaient.

-monsieur le directeur vous attend mademoiselle.

Elle se demanda la raison pour laquelle le directeur voulait lui parler, elle tait une bonne employe et ne faisait rien qui puisse nuire sa rputation demploye modle, plusieurs ides vinrent alors se faufiler dans son esprit, entre le licenciement, une augmentation peut tre ou bien autre chose.

Elle toqua la porte discrtement, et entendant un entrez , se dcida pntrer dans la pice.

Le bureau du directeur tait trs vaste, mme si peu meubl, mais avait cependant une certaine classe, peut tre manait elle du large bureau qui trnait son centre, elle se dirigea dun pas dcid vers le dit bureau, et attendit son suprieur jusqu ce quil linvite sasseoir.

- Vous allez mexcusez mademoiselle, mais jai une mauvaise nouvelle vous annoncer.

a yest il va me virer !! , cest a quelle se prparait entendre, elle ne sattendait pas ce quil lui dclare, dune voix, plus ou moins mue, que son beau pre tait mort.

Sakura ne brancha pas linstant, croyant une illusion sonore, elle demanda dune voix hsitante :

- Est-ce vrai ce que vous dites monsieur, ny est il aucune erreur ?

- Jaurai aim que a ne soit pas vrai, mais hlas, cest ce quon vient de minformer !

Le directeur, ayant t un ami de son dfunt beau pre, fut lun des premiers savoir la nouvelle, et en lui demanda den informer la jeune fille, il la guida aprs chez elle, o lattendaient quelques uns de ses amis et des amis de fugaku, car cest comme a quil sappelait.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, pensant lui, cet tre qui la accueilli chez lui, qui la accept comme fille, qui la chri comme sa propre progniture, elle essuya quelques larmes et se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit frre sasuke.

Sasuke tait le fruit de lunion entre fugaku uchiha et yumiko haruno, cette dernire avait eu sakura dun mariage prcdant, ce dernier tant mort, yumiko stait dcide continuer sa vie seule, et consacrer son temps travailler et lever sa fille.

Elle ne savait pas quelle allait renconter fugaku, que son cur allait battre nouveau, quelle serait mre nouveau.

Le mariage stait droul agrablement, et sakura avait vite fait accept cet homme non comme substitut son pre, mais comme un vrai pre.

Il na fallut quune anne pour que yumiko tombe enceinte, de ce bb, sasuke.

Sakura avait vingt deux ans, sasuke lui, en avait onze, ils avait onze ans de diffrence, et elle se sentait vraiment responsable de lui, car aprs la mort de sa mre, il y a deux ans, sakura avait pris les reines de la maison et sest occupe des deux hommes de sa vie.

Elle navait pas laiss fugaku, ou lui ne lavait pas laiss, car il a trouv en cette petite fille un trsor, une nouvelle yumiko.

Elle avait pass la nuit pleurer avec sasuke, ils ont tous les deux pass la nuit pleurer et se consoler mutuellement.

Le lendemain matin, sakura se rveilla sur un bruit de voiture, elle regarda par la fentre pour voir larrivant : itachi uchiha, son pire cauchemard !!

Itachi tait le fils ain de fugaku, sa mre, lex femme de fugaku, tant une riche hritire vivant hawai, il avait pass sa vie l bas, ou plutt ce sont les membres de la famille de sa mre qui lont gard chez eux, jugeant luchiha indigne dlever un enfant en qui coulait leur sang.

Ce dernier venait chaque t, pour passer une semaine avec son pre et sa belle mre, il apprciait bien yumiko, sakura aussi lapprciait aussi jusqu ce fameux jour !!

Ctait lt de ses quinze ans, sa mre lui avait achet un nouveau maillot de bains pour loccasion, un deux pices couleur pistache dont elle tait tomb amoureuse sa premire vue.

Elle lavait essay et se trimballait devant itachi avec, lui, ne lui accordait mme pas un regard, et quand il le faisait, cest avec un regard de grand frre bienveillant quil la contemplait, elle stait senti vexe, surtout quelle tait bien fire des changements que son corps subissait durant sa priode dadolescence.

Toutes ses amies taient tombes follement amoureuses ditachi, elle le trouvait beau, mystrieux, mais surtout froid, cest vrai quil avait un regard glacer le sang dans les veines, noirs, quand on le regardait dans les yeux, on se sentait comme noy dans un puit, si profond, mais pourtant on sen lassait pas.

Elle eut alors une ide, et tait bel et bien dcide la mettre en excution , elle stait dirig vers le brun et lui demanda de lemmener faire un tour, et il avait accept.

Sakura tait assise dans le sige passager cot de lui, et faisait mille et une tentative pour attirer lattention du beau mle cot delle, elle portait un bermuda moulant noir, et un dbardeur vieux rose qui ne cachait que trs peu de sa poitrine naissante, et portait en dessus de lui un lger pull rose galement laiss ouvert. Elle le guida entre les rues, et lemmena jusqu' une falaise un peu en dehors de la ville, il arrta sa superbe voiture de sport, et regarda dun il amus la jeune fille sortir sautiller et sextasier devant la vue blouissante.

Soudain sakura commena et stirer, ta son pull et resta en dbardeur, dbardeur qui dailleurs, cachait peu de choses de son anatomie, elle le faisait exprs, et tait dcide rveiller le dsir ditachi, elle le voulait, et inconsciente comme elle ltait, faisait nimporte quoi pour y arriver.

Une voix grave alors retenti et lappela :

- Sakura !! viens ici !!

Elle senti une certaine peur lentente de la voix ditachi et se dcida obtemprer, car rien de bon narrivait en se mettant en travers des dcisions de lhomme quil tait.

Elle entra dans la voiture et senti une main lattraper par la taille, une autre attraper son visage, et deux lvres douces, mais dont ltreinte leffraya, se posrent sur les siennes, il lembrassa ardument, si on ne peut dire sauvagement, et quand il la lcha, il dclara dun ton qui nacceptait aucun refus :

- On va dans un motel !!

L ctait le comble, elle ne sattendait pas a, tout ce quelle voulait cest quil la regarde, la dsire, et au plus lembrasse, mais lui ne voulait pas se contenter de a, elle ralisa alors combien elle tait bte de croire quelle allait se jouer de lui, avec sa soit disant fminit.

Les larmes commencrent couler de ses yeux et un sanglot schappa, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit dune voix sans motion :

- Ne tinquite pas, je ne vais rien te faire, ctait juste un avertissement !! car si tes jeux enfantins marchent avec les garons de ton ge, sache quen provoquant un homme, tu dois tattendre au pire, pour ce

Et il sapprocha delle :

- Nallume jamais un homme si tu ne te sais pas capable dteindre sa flamme !

Et il dmarra sa voiture.

En revenant la maison , elle stait prcipit vers sa chambre et en nen sortit pas jusque aprs son dpart.

Ctait la drnire fois quelle lavait vue : itachi uchiha !


End file.
